cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Siri Tokolighter
, after turning against Hans Novastar.}} was a Shadow Assassin who operated as a mole in Antimatter Squadron. She was the apprentice of Arek Saris. Biography Mission to Umbara Siri was present when Ganner Slarwalker, Yula Ardinn, Bail Malakath and Tyrral Thraxton discovered the Umbaran Sith Temple. She fought Ganner along with Saris and Varad Zagg, unable to defeat him until Darth Massikus stepped in. Antimatter Squadron Siri was brought into Antimatter Squadron after a failed assassination attempt on Xalandra Nova. From there, she worked on the inside as the Shadow Assassins' mole in the Republic. She, along with the rest of Antimatter Squadron save for Hans Novastar, was captured on Felucia by Arek Saris and met Ganner Slarwalker when he rescued the team. The team decided to bring Saris down, and Siri agreed, but secretly planned to eliminate them all with Saris. When the team boarded the Reverence, Siri and Hans patrolled the ship until they were attacked by Saris (now declaring himself Darth Maricus), who took Siri hostage and used her to escape. When the group followed him to Mandalore, Siri enacted the plan. She left Blaze Terrant in a trap to die, and engaged Hans in combat briefly before sparing him to save Saris from Ganner. She attacked Ganner by surprise, left him to die, and escaped with Saris to Umbara. Death Despite her successful recovery of the situation, Maricus was displeased with Siri's near-blunders in carrying out the infiltration and forced her to train against the droids in the Temple until he learned that Ganner was alive and preparing to attack. The Assassins were scrambled after the firing of the Brotherhood HQ's superlaser, but Siri and a number of other Sith assassins made up a group of defenders outside the Temple. They engaged Ganner, but were easily defeated, and Ganner killed Siri by impaling her with her own lightsaber. Post-mortem Siri's death panicked Maricus before his and Varad's duel with Ganner, which they lost. Cade Slarwalker also asked about her after reuniting with Ganner, who briefly informed him of her betrayal. Personality and traits Siri was deceptive and manipulative, although inexperienced. She managed to infiltrate and remain in Antimatter Squadron up until her betrayal without anyone ever doubting her loyalty, and gained the affections of Hans Novastar (however, this may have been part of the persona Hans was employing to escape his identity as Hans Cerrano). She was loyal to her master, even though their relation was strained, and was afraid of Ganner Slarwalker's power up until her death. Powers and abilities Siri was able to hide her true presence in the Force from Ganner Slarwalker easily, being able to sneak attack him with minimal warning. She was decently talented with a lightsaber, though no match for Ganner. Behind the scenes Siri Tokolighter was based on a player character in Clone Wars Adventures who -Price- was friends with for a time, then was betrayed by. Her SWTOR appearance is based off of her CWA character's, and an identical copy of her character was used for the picture on Mandalore. Appearances *Ganner Slarwalker *Resurgence (mentioned only) Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Antimatter Squadron Category:Shadow Assassins Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Deceased Category:Legends of the Force Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rise of the Empire Era